One-Shot Musical
by Nat-kun kori
Summary: Una historia simple, llena de las ocurrencias de una mente depresiva inspirada por las canciones en aleatorio de su laptop y los recuerdos que le atormentan. ¿Alguien más se sintió identificado? ¿Quien también es el ex bueno que de todos modos dejaron? ¿o ustedes terminaron? Canción: Ex de Verdad - Ha Ash vamos a ponernos tristes


Era una mañana que pintaba sensacional, después de terminar estas agotantes semanas de exámenes en la ciudad por fin podría tener tiempo para pasarla tranquila sin preocupaciones salvo de aquellos deberes mínimos que me beneficiarían con unos puntos extras en alguna que otra materia.

Una vez tomado un relajante baño y comido el gran desayuno que mi linda madre preparo para mí, mi padre y mis hermanos, cada quien tomo su rumbo para sus actividades de ese día, por mi parte, la universidad no me llamaría sino seria hasta entrada el medio día para una que otra entrega ya fichada con anterioridad, por lo cual me dispuse a hacer tiempo en la cafetería de mi familia, donde tanto mi padre como mi madre, en compañía de mi hermano laboraban.

Apenas había pasado media hora pasadas de las nueve, cuando la puerta del local se abrió en anuncio de un nuevo cliente.

Uno que tanto tiempo no hacía presencia y que de alguna manera al verle ahí me dio un leve remordimiento.

**_¿Por qué hoy en mi tranquilidad  
Si es tan grande esta ciudad hoy te tuve que encontrar?_**

— Oh! Hola — saludo mi hermano como quien ve a un viejo amigo después de haber terminado las clases y se encontrarse en el parque casualmente.

Por su parte la aludía al verme detrás del mostrador solo pudo responder con gesto de cabeza al saludo de mi hermano, quedándose con sus palabras atoradas en su garganta, ¿Cómo lo es? Porque la conozco muy bien.

— Bienvenida, ¿lo de siempre? — pregunto casual sin mirarla partiendo para la parte de atrás a buscar lo que quizás ya era uno de los pedidos que se dejaban casi listos para los clientes frecuentes.

Ambas seguimos con la mirada a mi hermano quien una vez nos dejó a solas, un extenso silencio incomodo se dejó caer como un manto sobres nosotras. Por su parte, giro a verme y al comprobar que poseía mi atención me sonrió con tanta sinceridad y cariño como antaño.

**_¿Por qué tu sonrisa despertó  
Sentimientos que guarde con candado en un cajón?_**

— Tanto tiempo sin verte… Nanoha. — Me hablo como quien no sabe el daño que se le hizo y de una manera tan delicada que sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

— Tanto tiempo… Fate-chan… — Demore a responder cuando creí que mi voz no me traicionaría.

Fue tanto el tiempo que no me di cuenta que mi hermano ya le estaba entregado su pedido y ella se disponía a pagar la cuenta correspondiente.

— Viendo que mi hermana está aquí, no puedo hacerte entrega de uno de los muffins especiales que tanto te gustan de mi madre, ya sabes por las "calorías" que debes cuidar — Le guiño el ojo en forma de complicidad haciéndome participe de una broma donde ella estaría en problemas.

O asi hubiera sido hace meses atrás.

**_¿Por qué?_**

— Hermano… — le llame disimuladamente, esperando que la rubia frente a nosotros no notara mi rostro lastimado.

Por su parte mi hermano reacciono a mi llamado y pudo notar que algo no andaba bien. Quedo en blanco al no comprender en qué situación nos encontrábamos y como se debía reaccionar, pero no fue necesario el hacer algo, la misma rubia fue quien rompió aquel incomodo momento.

**_Eres el peor amor que he conocido_**

Volviendo a sonreír como lo hizo conmigo anteriormente, aquella donde sus blancos dientes denotaban una sonrisa perfecta y en su rostro se cerraban sus parpados ocultando aquellos orbes como la sangre que ahora denotaban estar apagados y con ese brillo que me gustaba observar hace tiempo atrás. Una prolongada risa le acompaño a lo que a continuación nos diría.

— Entones será para la próxima Kyoya… Gracias por todo, nos veremos luego… — Siguiéndole el juego, se despidió de ambos con cordialidad, dándonos la espalda y volteando para levantar su mano a modo de despedida complementaria mientras la sonrisa no se borraba.

Todo al mismo tiempo que caminaba de espaldas hasta que llego a la puesta automática con su característico tintineo, caminando nuevamente con normalidad y desapareciendo de nuestra vista una vez que cruzo la calle y doblo por ella.

Las preguntas de mi hermano no se hicieron esperar y con ella las mías de igual manera para su trato con ella si de antaño no soportaba que hubiéramos empezado algo.

— ¿Cómo que terminaste con ella hace tres meses atrás? — No lograba comprender que había pasado. Y es que era entendible, era algo confuso, a nadie de mi familia se lo había comentado.

— Yo solo… no sentí que fuera igual — Respondí a como le había mencionado a ella.

— ¿En qué sentido? Porque se notaba que te quería, te trataba bien… o es que acaso ella se sobrepasó contigo, ¿te engaño? Te… — le corte su tren de pensamiento, sintiéndome mal conmigo misma.

**_Tan perfecto que no te olvido_**

— No… solo que… sentía que no me celaba mucho como yo hubiera querido… — Respondí desviando mi mirada de la de mi hermano. — De cualquier caso, debías de haberlo notado… Ya no va a casa, ya no me viene a buscar… Ya no hablamos largas horas… — con cada acción que realizábamos, mi voz se iba apagando.

— Ahora entiendo porque a veces preguntaba el cómo estabas… — Se dijo para sí mismo mi hermano, apenas le escuche, pero lo que me sorprendió fue saber de tal cosa.

— ¿Que le respondías? — le dije angustiada, preocupada.

— Que ya casi no sonreías, pero que, si lo hacías con sinceridad, que vas bien en tus clases, que te diviertes con Arisa y Suzuka… entre otras cosas… No lo sabía… lo siento hermana — Se disculpo por su anterior actuar y sabiendo, ahora que me había puesto en una situación un poco incomoda.

— Siempre… ¿siempre ha venido a esta hora? — deje salir la pregunta que me aquejaba.

Antes que mi hermano respondiera, atrás de nosotros, una mujer mayor de igual apariencia que la mía hizo aparición, mi madre dejo salir un suspiro de resignación. Negando mi actuar y mirándonos con compresión.

— Trata de venir todos los días, si no puede en la mañana lo hace antes de que cerremos… ella sabía que casi ya no estabas por aquí por culpa de la Uni, asi que se las ingeniaba para seguir comprando, aunque estuvieses aquí… — Respondió a mi preguntaba. Mas la duda creció en mí, sin comprender el actuar de la rubia.

**_Piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte  
Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes_**

— ¿Por qué haría algo asi? Se que le gustaban mucho tus postres, pero no pensé que… — Dudaba que le gustase tantos los dulces.

Cuando le conocí, por boca de la misma Testarossa salió que ella no gustaba de comer cosas dulces, donde su afición era más bien las cosas picosas. Dado su nacionalidad italiana y que el gusto por los dulces comenzó a inicios de nuestra relación, pero sin excederse de lo que regularmente comería, si, lo hacía más seguido, pero no por ello le gustase devorarlos en minutos.

— Hija… tus especulaciones van más allá de donde lo estás viendo… — sacándome de mis pensamientos mi madre con cara de saberse comprender lo obvio — Solo viene para comprar un postre… ¿y sabes cuál es? — sonriéndome con complicidad me tomo de mis manos y las envolvió en las suyas a modo de apoyo — uno de las pocas podres que logras hacer en la semana —

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Y después de aquello, todo volvió a su cauce, o al menos eso intento en toda la mañana que le quedaba. Cuando vio que era hora de partir para entregar aquel trabajo, se despidió de su familia y de su hermana recién llegada que apenas tuvo un descanso en sus clases hizo aparición en la cafetería familiar.

Tomando rumbo hacia su facultad, pasando por el edificio de ingeniería, se encontró con la hermana del amigo de su novio…

Si, ella tenía otra pareja ya.

Gracia-san, una chica a la cual no comprendía que hacía en una carrera de ingeniería por su actitud reservada, amable y solidaria, le asemejaba más como doctora o en dado caso fiel devota de una religión. Pero ahí estaba, charlando con quien no creyó volver a encontrar nuevamente después de lo sucedido en la mañana. Se sonreían mutuamente y su cercanía se hacía muy rara. Con los nervios crispado, paso cerca de ellas, pensando seria ignorada pero no fue asi.

— Takamachi-san… Espera… — Le llamo la tambien rubia de mirada azulina, haciendo respiraciones controladas y después de sentirse lista gira para confrontar lo que le pudiese decir.

— ¿Si, Gracia-san? — sonriéndole con un poco de complejidad sin llegar a mirar a su acompañante.

— Subaru-chan me ha pedido que te diera el anuncio de que les han movido la hora de entrega para el día de mañana, al parecer su profesor por cuestiones personales no pudo asistir el día de hoy… — Le hizo saber lo dicho por su amiga y compañera de clases, aquella hiperactiva chica de cabellera azulada y orbes del mismo tono.

— ¿Subaru-chan? Pero, ¿Por qué no mandarme un mensaje o haberme dejado? — Estaba raro, no sabía que estaba pasando, en cualquier caso, no sabía que su amiga conociese a la numero uno de la clase de ingeniería mecatrónica y que mucho menos sabía que conociese a Fate puesto ella era de ingeniería industrial.

Nada cuadraba.

— Subaru nos dijo que había tratado de comunicarse toda la mañana contigo, pero que nunca le tomaste la llamada o respondido los what´s, asi que cuando me vio cerca me pidió amablemente que te diera el recado — Respondió su ex, llevando su mano detrás de su cabeza, dudando en decir lo demás. — Asi que me lo pidió para que se lo dijera a… tu novio… — Lo dejo salir, mientras le sonreía con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo? — se sorprendió por aquello, no pensó que la rubia de ojos rojos supiera quien fuera y que le conociera.

— Scrya-san toma algunas clases con Fate, aunque él sea de ingeniería en gestión empresarial, sus clases están llenas y por ende los acomodaron con ellos. — Señalo la de apariencia apacible, mirando a la chica peli-naranja con duda.

A sus ojos, Fate y la Takamachi eran mejores amigas, por boca de la misma Hayate que le conto que las tres se conocían desde su tierna infancia junto con otras dos chicas que en él pasado le habían presentado y que las más unidas eran ellas tres. Tiempo después fue la misma Fate que le conto sobre su relación que mantenía con la Takamachi. No sabía porque si eran algo más se trataban de manera tajante ya que se sentía un incómodo malestar por parte de la chica frente asi, en cambio su alta amiga estaba toda tranquila, aunque un poco desolada y apagada. Quería preguntar, pero una llamada de su celular la hizo retirarse prontamente a su aula de clases.

Viéndola marchar, ambas solo guardaron silencio, frente al salón de mercadotecnia.

Esta vez fue la joven peli-naranja de mirada violácea quien hablo para alejar ese aire continuamente les ha rodeado desde su primer encuentro después de meses.

— No sabía que conocieras a Yuuno-kun… — dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sintiéndolo mal para empezar una conversación.

— Ni yo que Subaru no sabía de lo nuestro… — Respondió la Testarossa.

Conocía a la chica, pero no eran amigas, apenas conocidas y eran pocas las veces que se encontraba con ella, situaciones veloces en la que le pedía ayuda a la peli-naranja sobre algún tema de la clase llevándosela a su salón quedando ahí con Hayate, Arisa y Suzuka, sus demás amigas de la infancia de ella y la oji-violeta.

Al menos asi era en sus primeros semestres de carrera donde sus horarios no querían matarlas y podían tener un rato de unión como en los viejos tiempos. Sonrió por aquello, mas no demoro con ella puesto viendo el cambio en el rostro de la más baja, se arrepintió por lo dicho y enseguida volvió a tomar la palabra.

**_No me trates bien ni sonrías más  
Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo  
Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal, ayúdame con eso_**

— Lo siento yo… no quería decirlo asi, solo… discúlpame por tratarte como lo hice, vale… sabes que no quería decirlo de ese modo… — Con rápido hablar, pero compresible, le hizo saber que no lo había mencionado de mala manera o a forma de reproche. — Ahora entiendo… — dejo salir y nuevamente sonrió, pero esta vez como quien recuerda una escena inolvidable o una memoria preferida.

— El que… — Quiso saber, quería seguir escuchando, aunque sabía que no debía, que le hacía mal.

— Por qué dice que su novia era la más hermosa chica que había visto… Que te puede robar el corazón con solo mirarle a los ojos… — Giro el rostro ocultando aquella mirada soñadora, puesto solo no duro mucho ya que cambio a una de tristeza que oculto al cerrar sus ojos sangría.

Sus orbes siempre habían hablado más que ella.

— ¿Eso dice? — Pregunto ante aquellas palabras, estrujando su falda pensando en la respuesta y si esta era como ella pensaba.

— Solo lo primero… yo le agregue lo demás… — con el valor que le quedaba la miro y como pudo se despidió con un saludo simple.

Después de unos minutos capto que la rubia no había entrado a su clase y que desde ese día no había asistido a las demás. Ella no era de saltarse asi sus obligaciones y le preocupo, aunque nada pudo hacer porque no sabía a quién preguntar, sus amigas no eran una opción, se enojarían por la repentina preocupación sabiendo todas que quien termino esto en malos términos había sido ella.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

Una nueva semana y las clases ya estaban a punto de llegar a su final, estaban en los últimos semestres de su carrera y en estas se centraban más en la realización de proyectos desempeñándose en áreas relacionadas a las carreras elegidas, por ende, las clases eran mínimas asi como las asistencias donde importaban mayormente entregar avances y reportes entre otras cosas. Ella empezaría el próximo semestre con eso, por lo cual aún no tendría que sufrir con aquellas obligaciones aún. Pero aun asi, aunque al final ya casi no realizaban nada importante, la asistencia era fundamental para recibir sus resultados obtenidos. Es por eso que cuando estaba en la entrada del instituto no espero ver llegar a su novio quien le corrió a su encuentro y le daba un largo beso en la boca, todo frente a una pequeña castaña de mirada azulina, una peli-rosada de igual mirar y de la rubia por la cual paso su fin de semana pensando en ella.

— Nanoha-chan, hasta que te dejas ver… — Hablo su pequeña amiga, con tono un poco agresivo.

Con eso como pudo se separó del chico con lentes de melena rubia sujeta en una coleta. Por su parte este solo sonrió y se despidió de ella alegando llegar tarde a su clase. Su amiga castaña se acercó a ella y le dio un largo abrazo, pese a todo, era su amiga y la rubia no tenía problema de que todas se juntaran una vez más, si era asi lo disimulaba bastante bien.

— Takamachi — Fue el escueto saludo de su hermana, quien vestía un uniforme militar.

Signum siempre había sido sobreprotectoramente con la más baja, esto por su enfermedad de pequeña, no se le hacía extraño verla algunas veces en la Uni dejando a su hermana o acompañándola un rato antes de volver a sus labores o en sus días de descanso.

— Nanoha… — Con pena saludo.

Entre la pequeña y su hermana le dieron un empujón para que reaccionaran, lo que no pensaron que entre ambas harían que se acercara de más por lo que para disimular, saludo con un corto beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella de forma casual para posicionarse a un lado de la peli-rosada

**_¿Por qué te atreviste a saludar  
Con un beso sin pensar sin ver mi fragilidad?_**

— Hola... — Fue con lo último que se pudo defender la Testarossa, antes de desviar la mirada con vergüenza.

La oji-violeta no reaccionaba, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pensando en cómo responder, si de igual manera o solo con un apretón de manos, no importaba más. Nuevamente el tiempo la hizo reaccionar cuando escucho a las más altas tomar camino diferente a donde una de ellas debía estar, despidiéndose de ambas.

— Porque… — Dejo la pregunta implícita, señalando disimuladamente a quien le interesaba saber de su ausencia.

— Fate quiere saber si puede realizar sus residencias dentro de la milicia. Al parecer quiere quedar a trabajar con ellos. — Pensó que no le respondería su amiga, al parecer se apiado por todo este tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos lo llevo bien, y no aprobaba que por decisión incompresible de la peli-naranja hubiese terminado aquella bonita relación.

— Pero eso… — Lo sentía arriesgado, peligroso, y nuevamente se preocupó por la rubia.

— Lindy-san aprueba su decisión, Fate ya es grande y sabe tomar sus propias decisiones además… Sabemos que desde siempre había admirado a Lindy-san y ella quería seguir sus pasos, la carrera solo es una segunda opción que Fate realizo por petición de su madre. — Defendía a su amiga, aunque la otra chica no debería pedir explicación alguna, lo comprendía, el tiempo no borra su pasado.

_El amor no se borra tan fácilmente._

**_Y sé que mañana yo seré la culpable de esperar  
Dejarte escapar sin preguntar  
¿Por qué?_**

Durante el resto del día, solo podía pensar en su ex relación. No negara que algunas ocasiones discutió con la rubia, pero lo arreglaban. Ella la quería, y sabía que la rubia de igual manera lo hacía. Puede que no fuera perfecta, tenía manías que le llegaban a sacar de quicio, como no captar rápidamente algunas cosas que le decía, algunas veces era muy inocente y le dejaba con una libertad que le hacía pensar que quizás no quería estar con ella. Había otras maneras suyas que le encantaban pero que a la vez le fastidiaban, como esas veces donde sus mensajes de buenos días estaba ya ahí cuando se levantaba o se estaba alistando para salir de su casa al instituto. A veces hermoso, pero otras le hacían sentir que no le vería en ese día y asi era algunas veces.

**_Eres el peor amor que he conocido_**

— Extraño cuando me llevabas rosas blancas y claveles rojos sin una ocasión aparente… — susurro para sí, olvidando que se encontraba en horas de clases.

Su distracción era tal que cuando fue llamada para la entrega de una actividad, se llevó una reprimiendo además de una interrogación sobre el tema relacionado al trabajo para comprobar que el tema fue visto y comprendido.

**_Tan perfecto que no te olvido_**

Saliendo de esa última entrega, descubrió que ya pasaban alrededor de las 8 de la noche. Revisando su teléfono comprobó que asi era, además de unos cuantos what´s de Subaru, dos de Hayate y otros tanto de su novio, anunciando que no podría verla para la salida por la espera de una firma de un trabajo extra. Dejando salir un suspiro, se encamino hacia la cafetería para comprarse una bebida, algo fresco que le ayudase a espabilar.

Antes de llegar, vio una figura conocida, sentada en una de las bancas dispersas por toda la instalación, con un jugo de uva y una simple agua. Sus miradas se conectaron y al momento la rubia le sonrió para acercarse a ella. Sin nada de palabras, le ofreció la bebida oscura, la cual fue aceptada con un leve rubor que la otra no pudo apreciar.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu parada? — Pregunto con vacilación. — No me gustaría que te fueras sola, si me permites acompañarte estaría muy agradecida — Se justifico, pese a todo la rubia seguía demostrándole que le importaba.

**_Piensa en mí ayúdame a odiarte  
Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes_**

— Cla-claro… — comenzaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la cafetería, rumbo a la salida — Fate-chan — susurro el apelativo cariñoso, saboreándolo por volver a decirlo otra vez después de tiempo — ¿Cómo supiste que iría a la cafetería? — Mirandola caminar a su lado, se giró a ver el camino tratando de prestarle mucha atención o al menos fingiendo hacerlo.

— Hayate hizo mención de que habías salido tarde y vi que Scrya aún estaba entregando algunos trabajos… Solo me aventuré a comprobar si aun ibas a la cafetería cuando sentías estrés — admirándola a través de las farolas de la calle y de la luz de la luna acompañada de las estrellas, la rubia disimuladamente no despegaba la vista de ella.

— Yo no estoy estresada… — Se defendió de algo que, si era cierto, atreviéndose a descubrir cómo es que lo sabía ella.

Un suspiro de derrota por parte de la oji-sangría y una sonrisa triunfante en los labios de la de cabellos naranjas.

**_No me trates bien ni sonrías más  
Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo  
Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal, ayúdame con eso_**

— Me encontré con Teana y ella me dijo que estabas muy distraída hoy y que en una de las clases te atraparon… Cuando te dan sermones te estresas… — Contó su secreto haciendo esto que por fin dejara de observarla.

— Por eso el jugo de uva — Quería comprobar…

— La uva te relaja, esa cosa tiene mucho endulzante y lo dulce te hace feliz. — Con una sonrisa ante la primera vez que se lo menciono y el recuerdo de las demás veces donde hacia lo mismo por ella.

**_Eres el peor amor que he conocido  
Tan perfecto que no te olvido  
Piensa en mí ayúdame a odiarte  
Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes_**

Las lágrimas llegaron a los orbes de la Takamachi, cada acción que hizo y las que ahora hacía, le llegaban al alma. Todo con ese cariño que le profesaba, cada acción siempre iba acompañada por ese sentimiento y ahora no fue muy distinto, aun se sentía el afecto.

La rubia vio las lágrimas caer, paro su caminar y la sujetó de las mejillas, poco a poco iba retirando las saladas gotas, la culpa se reflejó en su rostro.

Su corazón se partía.

— Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal… yo solo… Lo siento, solo por hoy te acompañare en tu parada y después… Después ya no me veras… — Retiro una última lagrima y se separó de ella — Se que te hago daño con mi presencia… A mi igual me duele, pero, pese a todo, no quiero que te pase algo… Quiero que sigas sonriendo, que cumplas tu sueño de ser profesora y por supuesto... Que seas feliz — Sinceras palabras dichas con un rostro triste pero honesto, hablaba su alma desde el fondo de su corazón.

— Entonces solo por déjame abrazarte… — Pidió la de orbes violáceos, sabiendo que lo que pedía era mucho para ambas.

— No Nanoha, no sería bueno… Para ninguna de las dos sería bueno que lo permitiéramos… — Con tristeza y dolor respondió al pedido de su antigua amada.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, se encontraban frente a la parada donde al llegar encontraron el trasporte de la más baja.

**_No me trates bien ni sonrías más  
Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo  
Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal, ayúdame con eso  
Ayúdame con eso_**

Sin más palabras, sin ninguna despedida, la peli-naranja solo subió y dejo atrás a la chica más alta. Esta por su parte solo sonrió por ver cumplida su misión y se dispuso a partir rumbo a su hogar. Mirando al cielo y suspirando por lo que paso. Sintiéndose bien consigo misma y deseando buenos deseos a la chica a la que despidió en secreto. Caminando bajo la fresca noche cantando para si una canción que le encantaba pero que a la vez le torturaba…

— _I don´t quite know… __How to say… How I feel… _— paro en seco y tomando un suspiro largo, resistiendo las lágrimas canto una parte del coro que le lastimaba el corazón…

**— ****_¿Would you lie with me and just forget the world? —_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Well, que puedo decir, no pude resistir la tentación de esta historia (aclaro de subirla porque de escribir tengo un montón de ellas llenando una carpeta con el nombre de "Fanfic´s") asi que sí henos aquí.**

**.**

**Ya sé que debería de actualizar mis demás historias, pero es que oh shit, here we go again. Espero puedan perdonar esta gran falta, asi como mi graaaaan ausencia, aunque ñee, soy un simple mortal que sucumbe bajo las batallas que le ponen en el camino, además de que no tengo justificación y ustedes no se merecen una tonta y simple escusa. **

**Tratare de hacerme ver un poco más y rezando por la inspiración para que este conmigo y le demos fin a las historias pendientes.**

**Sin más que decir y esperando que esto que salió de mi mente depresiva les sea de su agrado.**

**Las canciones para información de ustedes:**

**Ha-Ash — Ex de verdad**

**Snow Patrol — Chasing Cars**

**PD: la última no me convenció, ustedes que piensan, cual hubiera sido la canción perfecta para el Fate.**

**Se despide de ustedes: Nat-kun Kori, el escritor fantasma.**


End file.
